


What Lisa Wants, Lisa Gets

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: This story is set after the Season 24 episode ‘What Animated Women Want;’ an episode best known for its Breaking Bad-themed intro and couch gag. As such, this story includes Breaking Bad references.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa Simpson had found herself in unknown territory. She was used to having an answer for everything, a solution for every situation that crossed her path. But this one had her stumped. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Lisa didn’t have an easy answer for what had been, up until now, an easy question: a blue-haired boy named Milhouse Van Houten.

Over what seemed like almost twenty years but had only been several months, Milhouse had been crushing on Lisa. Lisa had shrugged it off at first as something fleeting that he would grow out of – simply a rebound relationship after his kissing trysts with Samantha in Bart’s treehouse had been ratted out. But it wasn’t fleeting. Milhouse kept persisting. And, slowly but surely, Lisa’s defenses were wearing down.

There was something about Milhouse’s earnest pursuit that Lisa found captivating. She had never considered herself to be one of those girls who could be won over by the chase. She knew from talking with her parents that they started in an uncannily similar fashion. Her mother had enraptured Homer from the moment he laid eyes on her and persisted in his bumbling attempts to woo her affection until he had eventually won her heart.

Milhouse’s efforts had been mostly easy to dismiss. But an ill-timed screening of Finding Nemo had changed Milhouse’s outlook on life, and he began to assert himself, initially in disastrous fashion, as he proclaimed his love for Lisa to the entire student body of Springfield Elementary. Lisa had responded with an embarrassing public rejection – but his fling with a 5th grader named Taffy had unearthed feelings of jealousy, and Lisa’s thoughts were soon consumed with Milhouse – an altogether unfamiliar feeling seeing how it was usually the other way around. Taffy broke things off with Milhouse due to his lingering attraction to Lisa and, riddled with guilt at the role she played in their breakup, Lisa kissed Milhouse for the first time.

That kiss would not be the last.

This was the inaugural night of their “deal.” In exchange for Milhouse’s pledge to no longer embarrass her in public by making grand proclamations of love to her and his permission for her to remain passive-aggressive towards him in front of their friends, Lisa had agreed to indulge Milhouse’s attraction to her discreetly. They sealed this arrangement that same evening by making out for a solid hour on Holding Hands Point.

What followed was many secret rendezvous to play hockey with each other’s tongues and tonsils. In seclusion behind the Springfield Library, the girls’ washroom at school, during nature walks at Springfield Falls, and even once in Bart’s treehouse. Lisa had to admit it; Milhouse was a great kisser. Certainly a lot better than Nelson, who only tried to ram his tongue down her throat with the subtlety of a jackhammer. His experience with Samantha hadn’t hurt, and Lisa even noticed her saxophone skills had improved from all of the extra practice she was getting. But Lisa was always firmly in control of how far she allowed things to go and kept her emotions mainly in check.

Until now.

A switch had been flicked in Milhouse’s brain that turned him from submissive lapdog to an indifferent bad boy. Instead of freely offering up his cupcake on a day when Bart had appropriated his sister’s lunch, Milhouse simply refused. He no longer wanted to wait for Lisa after band practice or debate club; he made _her_ wait for him outside of the Android’s Dungeon while he and Bart leafed through comic books. And they had gone over a week without a make-out session before Lisa had to practically drag him into Willie’s custodial closet during recess and force herself on him. That session was more passionate than any previous one, and yet Milhouse broke it off after two minutes, told Lisa to get a breath mint, and walked off.

Lisa wasn’t sure what to make of this “new Milhouse.” She was positively flustered. He was exuding an air of confidence that she found incredibly intoxicating. She had seen signs of this in the past when he had tutored her in Italian or when he mourned his parents being lost at sea. But this was different – Milhouse was making a conscious decision to behave this way, and it was short-circuiting Lisa’s brain. She was running errands for him. She was baking for him. She was giving him cute pet names. Lisa’s self-restraint had abandoned her. She had surrendered control to Milhouse. And, what’s worse is that she found herself _liking_ it.

*********

Lisa had not heard from her brother since dinner. Maggie was asleep in her crib. Homer and Marge were in the backyard, breaking several local fire codes by constructing a makeshift bonfire out of sex toys that Homer had impulsively purchased as an olive branch after their latest spat. Lisa’s flannel blue nightgown hung down to her knees. She had already discarded her slippers in anticipation of calling it an early night despite it only being a little before 9 pm. While perusing the life story of Dizzy Gillespie for the third time in her book, Jazz: From J to Z, Lisa’s attention was diverted to her window. Two cupcakes, coated in frosting the shade of blue meth, splattered against the glass. She hopped out of bed and opened the window to see Milhouse peering up at her from her front yard. She recognized him instantly in the light of the full moon. Identifying the cupcakes as the same ones they had shared at recess earlier that day.

“Awww, that’s sweet,” Lisa smiled.

“And those are the only two that reached the window.” Milhouse pointed at the exterior wall of the Simpson house. Lisa counted seven of the thirty-seven similar blue cupcakes that had been splattered all around her window before her gaze fell back upon him. 

“Look, Milhouse, as much as I can appreciate a grand romantic gesture, I’m probably going to get yelled at for this. So what’s up?” 

“I wanted to drop by and surprise you without your parents’ noticing.”

“I gathered that from the fact that you elected not to ring the doorbell. You know, like a sane person would have. Well, you have my attention. Now what?”

“Could I come in and see you?”

“Oh, that’s not suspicious looking at all. Can’t you see that I’m already dressed for bed?”

“So what?” Milhouse scoffed. “I’ve seen you in your nightgown plenty of times. You look especially cute in it. It brings out the blue in your eyes.” Lisa felt the rush of blood fill her cheeks at the compliment, and she secretly hoped that Milhouse didn’t see her blush from the front yard. She bit her lip as she considered his request. Lisa was a little surprised that he hadn’t demanded he let her in, considering his behavior of late. Nevertheless, she decided to relent.

“I’ll meet you at the front door,” she whispered as she grasped to close her window. “Just keep your voice down. Maggie’s asleep.”

Milhouse watched as the girl of his dreams vanished from the view of the window. He made his way over to the front step and raised his fist on impulse. Just before his clenched hand collided with the door, he stopped himself and lowered his arm. 

“No,” Milhouse calmly told himself. “She’s going to open the door for me. I am not the one who knocks here.” Milhouse barely had a moment to compose himself before Lisa opened the door. She welcomed the boy into her home and threw herself into an embrace with him as soon as he stepped inside. Lisa planted several light kisses on his lips before prodding his mouth open gently with her tongue. She forced upon him a more passionate smooch in plain view of their neighbors across the street. After several seconds, Lisa lifted her leg and gently swung the door closed with her bare foot.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said once their kiss was broken. “We need to talk about this afternoon.” Milhouse was taken aback by Lisa’s sudden and bold public display.

“Are you sure this is alright? I can always come back later tonight or tomorrow. I mean, your parents…” 

“Milhouse, my parents think you’re harmless. Here, I’ll prove it.” Holding his hand, Lisa pulled Milhouse behind her as she walked through the living room and opened the back door. 

“Mom, Bart wants to know if Milhouse can sleep over tonight. Is that okay?” Marge glanced up from the blazing pile of acrylic bondage gear and plastic dildos. 

“Sure, Milhouse is always welcome here,” Homer said nothing as he rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Mom,” Lisa said as she went to close the door. She paused for a second before ducking her head back through the entryway.

“By the way, some kids from school said they were going to hurl stale cupcakes at our house tonight because I successfully lobbied to have school funds diverted to the school band from the home economics club. I think it’s all talk, but if that happens at all, you know why. I’m going to bed. Good night!”

“Night, sweetie!” Marge smiled before turning her attention back towards the bonfire.

“Mission accomplished. I even gave you an alibi. Now, where were we?” Lisa asked as she nestled herself against her visitor for the night. But for a moment, Milhouse’s attention was fixed on the living room window. 

“What are your parents burning out there?” he asked.

“It’s a long story. They had a fight, and Dad must have bought the entire inventory of The Elegant Scoundrel to win Mom over. One trip to the hospital later, and it’s all burning in the backyard.”

“Why didn’t they just return that stuff and get a refund?” 

“This is my Dad we’re talking about. He’s not too bright.” Lisa took Milhouse’s hand and began to lead him back through the house.

“You wouldn’t by chance know where Bart is, would you?” Lisa asked.

“Sure do. He’s at my house. He’s been wanting to play the new Bonestorm Remastered game for a while now.”

“Wait a second,” Lisa paused with her hand on the stair railing. “He’s in on this plan of yours? I was just covering for him with Mom.” 

“I wouldn’t say ‘he’s in on it.’ He wanted to try the game, so I told him he could play in my room for a few hours while I was out. My Mom was cool with it.” 

“Really? That’s surprisingly considerate of him,” Lisa pondered as she led Milhouse to her room. Behind the closed door, Lisa hopped on her bed. She clasped her hands together in front of her and spent several seconds deep in thought. This was a speech that Lisa had planned, and she wanted to make sure she covered all of her points. 

“Milhouse, I have to tell you something. When you said earlier today that you could never be mean to me, I need you to know that you were wrong.” Milhouse paused. This was not where he expected this night to go.

“What do you mean?” he cautiously asked.

“I mean that I _liked_ it when you were mean. I love it when you’re assertive. It could be about something I want, like that cupcake at school, or something you don’t want me to have. I mean, I _really_ like it. I can’t even explain it properly.”

“But Lisa, that’s not who I am,” Milhouse said. Lisa reached forward and grabbed Milhouse’s hands. She held them in her own, looking through his glasses and into his eyes. 

“Milhouse, a backbone doesn’t change who you are. Just like me accepting our deal doesn’t change who I am. And if that means you act like a jerk for the right reasons sometimes, then just roll with it. In your case, it really helps your… _*ahem*_ sex appeal.”

Milhouse froze.

 _‘Did she say what I thought she did?’_ he asked himself. Despite his forced, harsh, and demeaning nature towards Lisa these past few days, he found himself at a loss for both words and what to do next. He pondered his next move with a nervous gulp before electing to cautiously test Lisa’s resolve.

“What was that last part?” he asked her. “I couldn’t quite make it out.” Lisa squirmed in her spot on the bed.

“I said it makes you sexy,” Lisa quickly muttered. A smile crossed Milhouse’s lips. 

“Prove it,” he said. Lisa pulled the boy to stand between her legs as their lips met in an aggressive kiss once more. She pulled Milhouse down on top of her as they rolled onto the mattress, their tongues exploring their mouths as their hands roamed across their backs. Their eyes closed; all Milhouse and Lisa pictured in their minds were each other. Nothing else existed at this point. Just them and the bed they kissed on. Their passionate kiss went uninterrupted for almost a full minute before Milhouse opened his eyes. Pulling his lips away from Lisa’s mouth, he looked down at the girl of his dreams beneath him. Everything was going so right for him, so perfectly. This is what he wanted, what he’d dreamed of. Yet, he still had that lingering doubt swimming around in the back of his mind. 

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” he nervously gulped. He feared her answer. Yet his nerves were calmed by the soft touch of Lisa’s fingertips stroking slowly down the side of his face. She grabbed him and pulled Milhouse down beside her, his ear next to her mouth.

“You’re goddamn right,” she whispered to him. Lisa rarely swore, but she wanted to emphasize her certainty in her decision. “But not here. We should take this where we’re less likely to be discovered.” Milhouse paused for a few seconds as he studied the sly look on Lisa’s face.

“Bathroom?” he asked.

“You read my mind,” Lisa grinned.

*********

Lisa hid the shiver of the cold tiles under her bare feet as she made sure the door was properly locked and secure. She froze at the sound of running water, turning around in time to see Milhouse plugging the bathtub drain. Saying nothing, he rummaged through the bathroom cupboards until he found a bottle of soapy mixture. 

“Milhouse?” Lisa asked him. Milhouse didn’t reply straight away. His assertive personality had won him the girl of his dreams so far. But after their chat in the bedroom, Milhouse decided to push it just a little further. He poured some of the mixture into the tub and watched the soapy solution mixing with the pouring water on the surface of the bath. Foam immediately began to grow from the agitated mixture. The bottom of the tub quickly vanished underneath a thick layer of bubbles that had formed. 

“Lisa,” Milhouse said, channeling his Marlon Brando personality. “Get in the bath.” Lisa bit her lip in a moment of slight hesitation. But she quickly stepped forward and peeled Milhouse’s glasses from his face. Blind without them, Milhouse winced and struggled to make out the figure in front of him. A fuzz of sea-green was lifted to expose a sizeable yellow blur. Lisa leaned forward to peel her panties down her legs, the faint tinge of white disappearing from Milhouse’s failed vision. The blur slowly moved into the tub and switched off the running water. He felt his glasses slip into his hand by his side, and his sight quickly came back into focus as he placed them back over his eyes. Lisa smiled at him from inside the tub, her frame covered and hidden by the suds.

“Turn around, Lisa,” Milhouse commanded.

“Awww, I don’t get to see the show?” Lisa teased him.

“I didn’t, so you don’t either. Turn around.” Milhouse was firm in what he wanted, and Lisa couldn’t resist complying. Satisfied, Milhouse quickly stripped and slipped into the warm bath.

“I’ve never really shared a bath with anyone else before,” he shyly admitted. The confident persona quickly slipped as he realized the reality of his situation. Despite their bodies hidden behind suds and bubbles, he was still naked and sharing a bath with Lisa.

“Well, you’re not the first boy I’ve shared a bath with,” she calmly said

“I’m not?” Milhouse’s face dropped. Lisa offered him a warm smile as she shifted to her knees. Her bare chest barely broke the surface of the bubbles, and Milhouse caught the flash of a small pink circle on her skin.

“Milhouse, I’ve got a brother. Bart and I have shared baths before. It’s a thing that siblings do when they’re younger. I guess it’s just easier on the parents to bathe two kids at once.” Milhouse felt a little better. Being an only child, he never had such moments.

“But does it make you jealous, Milhouse? That Bart has seen me naked before? I mean, your vision’s pretty bad, right? You couldn’t have seen much when I took your glasses.”

“Well, he may have seen you naked before,” Milhouse quickly composed himself. “But I’ll bet that I’ve kissed you more times than he has.” He chuckled to himself as Lisa nervously bit her lip. She quickly turned around to steer the conversation away. 

“Could you wash my back for me?” she asked him.

With Lisa on her knees, Milhouse hesitantly reached out and brushed the suds from her back. He grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up the washcloth in his hand. He pressed it gently against Lisa’s back. Shifting to his knees, Milhouse began to drag and wipe it over Lisa’s bare skin. In his mind, he still couldn’t believe that he was actually having a bath with the girl of his dreams. He couldn’t see anything thanks to the suds, and he was cursing himself for adding them to the water, but they were still sharing a bath. Their intimate kiss-dates were one thing, but he felt like this moment was bringing them closer than their secret make-out sessions ever did.

“I remember there was one time,” Lisa began muttering, “where Bart just started to act really… outlandish, I guess, when I touched his… his thing.”

“You touched Bart’s d…” Milhouse started.

“It was an accident,” Lisa quickly interrupted him. “And like I said, we were younger then.” She noticed that Milhouse had slowed wiping the washcloth over her back. What started as thorough enthusiasm had turned into a weak effort.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Lisa asked as she quickly turned around. Milhouse barely moved. On his knees, he was completely unaware that the head of his stiff cock was just barely poking through the thinning suds.

“Well, I….” Milhouse said as Lisa grabbed a handful of suds and blew them in his face.

“Don’t be,” she whispered to him. “So what if Bart’s seen me naked before. It doesn’t bother me, and I’m not going to let it bother you.” She began to fish around the bottom of the tub where Milhouse had idly dropped the washcloth, her hand purposefully coming into contact with Milhouse’s thigh.

“Now turn around. My turn to do you.”

Milhouse turned his back to her while Lisa smirked at her deliberate choice of words. Just like he did, she shifted onto her knees. The blue-haired boy felt the warm cloth press against his back. He was expecting something similar to what he did to Lisa, but Lisa wanted to go further. Pressing her bare chest to his back, Lisa wrapped her arm around him and dragged the cloth over his chest. Milhouse said nothing. He bit his lip as he felt Lisa’s breath on his ear, the cloth being dragged tenderly over his breast. Lisa held the cloth up in front of Milhouse’s face and allowed it to slip from her fingers. It sank through the vanishing foam and landed in the bath with a small splash in front of him.

“Whoops,” Lisa muttered. “Silly me. Here, let me just…” Lisa slipped her hand into the water to follow the cloth. Milhouse froze as he felt her hand brush against his stiff boyhood. He instinctively pushed her hand away but immediately regretted the sudden reaction. He felt Lisa’s chest leave his back, and he started to curse himself in his mind. As he mentally prepared to turn himself around to face her, Milhouse felt something slide beside him on both sides of the tub; Lisa’s legs, bending at her knees.

“Have you ever touched yourself before?” Lisa asked him as her toes rubbed and gripped his shaft under the water. Milhouse opened his mouth to answer. But instead, he decided to turn it back on her. He didn’t want to be mean or too assertive, but he didn’t want to offer nothing to this moment either. He decided that he would meet himself halfway.

“Have you?” Milhouse asked her, quickly turning Lisa’s question back onto herself. He grabbed Lisa’s foot and lifted it out of the water. As one foot worked and rubbed his shaft with her toes, Milhouse wiped the suds off the other and pressed his thumbs to her sole. Slowly he applied pressure and began to rub and massage Lisa’s foot. Milhouse lifted it to his mouth and began dragging his tongue along the arch and up the length of her big toe. He let it slip between his lips, sucking on it while slowly pulling on her ankle until the toe came free with a slight pop. Behind him, Lisa began rubbing herself under the water. She felt two of her toes slip into Milhouse’s mouth, his tongue sliding between them, while the light moans of her pleasure echoed around the tub. And with his back to her, Milhouse didn’t see her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

Milhouse took his time working on Lisa’s foot. He gave each toe one final lick before letting go of her ankle. Her foot dropped into the bubbles and splashed against the surface of the bath. He turned around to face her, grabbing the other ankle near his shaft.

“Hey, Lis?” Milhouse asked, uncharacteristically using Bart’s nickname for her. “I want you to try something for me.”

“Anything,” Lisa found herself saying. She quickly realized how enthusiastic she sounded while lost in her own self-stimulation. Milhouse twisted his torso as he reached behind him for the plug. He yanked it from the bottom of the tub and placed it on the edge, and the bathwater began draining down the small hole. Milhouse grabbed Lisa’s ankles in his hands and almost immediately clasped her feet around his erect member. Lisa clued into what Milhouse wanted straight away. Working together, they moved Lisa’s legs to stroke the boy off with her feet. The water level was dropping around them. It left piles of suds and revealed more and more of their sordid act. Milhouse closed his eyes and moved his hands behind them. He placed his palms firmly on the tub floor so he could thrust his hips and hump against Lisa’s feet.

The water had barely drained before Milhouse came. He had lasted barely a minute. Milhouse let loose a small squeal as he experienced his first-ever orgasm. His twitching cock shot three long ropes of cum into the air like a geyser. His spurts landed on Lisa’s elevated legs, ankles, and over her toes. Lisa felt each pulse through her feet, and she pulled her legs back just in time to catch the final rope spraying against her soles.

“Wow…” Milhouse muttered. His eyes were still closed and his head tilted back. But he felt something press against his nose, and he brought his chin back down towards his chest. Milhouse opened his eyes. Lisa’s foot was barely an inch away from his face, her semen-covered toes wriggling right in front of his glasses.

“Now I want to try something,” Lisa whispered. She pulled her leg back and bent her right foot across her left leg. She captured her heel in her hands and carried her foot to her lips. Lisa stole a quick glance at her toes before lifting her eyes to meet Milhouse’s gaze. Her lips parted, and her tongue rolled over her sole, collecting the thick white globs of cum. Her tongue slipped back into her mouth for just a moment, just enough for the cum to be sucked and swallowed down her throat. Lisa slipped her tongue between each toe, one at a time, to lick up the last of Milhouse’s cum. Her toes parted around it, wriggling as they were bathed in the warm saliva. Milhouse was so absorbed in the sight that he didn’t notice Lisa’s other leg stretching towards him. He almost jumped when he felt something against his cock. He looked down to see his shaft being gently gripped between her toes. Lisa’s ankle bent back and forth as to stroke Milhouse back to his erect state. He lifted his head back up just in time to see Lisa give her big toe a soft kiss.

“Now _that_ was better than any cupcake.” She licked her lips and gently lowered her foot to the floor of the tub. She smiled wickedly at Milhouse. “I think there’s still some of your “frosting” on my other foot if you want to try some yourself.” Milhouse glanced back down at his recharged penis. He was stiff and rigid between her toes. Milhouse scooped his hand under Lisa’s ankle and lifted it to his mouth. He took his toes between her lips and began to mimic Lisa’s oral treatment from seconds prior. Milhouse closed his eyes and chose to focus on Lisa’s foot rather than the taste of his cum. It wasn’t bad, but the plate it was served on was far more appealing. Lisa quickly moved her other foot to Milhouse’s cock and took it between her toes. She did it more to hold and nurse his erection, but she soon found herself gently stroking him. Milhouse opened his eyes. He pressed his tongue to Lisa’s heel and lowered her foot as it was dragged across her sole. Once out of his sight, Milhouse noticed Lisa was gently stroking her now-visible slit. Her crotch was no longer hidden by the bath and only partially obscured by mounds of leftover bubbles.

“How about you do that out of the tub?” Milhouse said. It was more of a command than a suggestion. Lisa froze. Her cheeks flushed a brighter shade of red, and her finger pressed firmly between her slit.

“What?” she asked.

“You heard me,” Milhouse grinned. He patted the porcelain ledge. Lisa bit her lip. She spent the next couple of seconds arguing with herself in her mind. Finally, she took a deep breath and lifted herself out of the tub before she could lose her nerve. With her legs spread and her fingers framing her slit, Milhouse was given his first clear look at Lisa’s pussy. She didn’t hide it; she didn’t push him away. As soon as she rose from the bathtub floor, Lisa knew that she wanted him to see her. She began to stroke herself again. Milhouse’s cock was twitching while Lisa continued to rub it between her toes. Her finger would slip in the shallow valley between her pussy lips. She slowly traced up the length of her slit to tease the tiny button that was her clit. Lisa gave Milhouse several seconds of her show before using her foot to press his dick against his stomach. 

“Come on, Milhouse. Be fair. I’m letting you watch. You could at least do the same thing with yours.” Milhouse didn’t want to argue. He stood up, his rigid boyhood proudly on display, and sat down at the far end of the tub. Lisa twisted her body and placed one foot up on the ledge, dropping the other into a pile of bubbles. They smiled at each other as they began to rub themselves. Their eyes drifted downwards between their legs. Lisa watched Milhouse’s closed fist pump his shaft up and down over and over, while Milhouse watched Lisa’s finger slide up and down her slit.

“I’ll do you one better,” she winked at him. With one hand, Lisa spread her pussy lips for Milhouse as best she could while the other eased her finger inside herself. The young girl gasped, her pussy gently accommodate the intruding digit. 

“Oh… wow…” Milhouse whispered in awe and delight. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his shaft and was carelessly collected on his rubbing hand. His eyes were glued to Lisa fucking herself with her finger, watching it slowly vanish inside her perfect body. Together, they both felt their climax rapidly approaching.

“How are… you… feeling…?” Milhouse groaned. Lisa’s hand flew from exposing her pussy back onto the edge of the tub. She never gave him an answer. They came together. Milhouse held his cock as his cum sprayed up over his torso. Lisa quickly jerked her leg back into the tub to help support her trembling frame. Her finger still buried within her, the young girl quivered as she brought herself to orgasm. It took all of her strength to keep herself from falling off the ledge.

“I think…” Lisa panted, “I think we just came.” Slowly and carefully, she eased her finger out of her.

“Second time for me,” Milhouse sighed. He almost gasped for breath as he gently leaned against the tiled bathroom wall. 

“I’ve… I’ve never really done that before,” he gulped. “Even alone.” Lisa swung her legs out of the tub. On shaky and slippery feet, she carefully made her way around to Milhouse and lunged at him with her mouth. Milhouse met her with his arms as their tongues slipped between each other’s lips. He swung his legs out of the tub and slipped off its edge. His semen-coated stomach rubbed against Lisa’s belly. Her fingers, drenched in her juices, trailed across Milhouse’s skin. Their make-out session went uninterrupted for what felt like several minutes, but it was Lisa who soon broke their kiss. 

“I think I finally understand why my parents enjoy their ‘snuggling’ so much,” she breathed. “So… does this mean you… you love me?” Milhouse decided to bite the bullet. He asked the question that had been on his mind since they started their secretive make-out sessions. Lisa didn’t answer straight away. She was a little shocked by the sudden question, yet deep down, she knew it had to come up eventually. The several seconds of silence spent waiting for her to respond took a toll on Milhouse’s face, and Lisa watched it drop as realization set in. She quickly brought her hand to his chin to lift his gaze to her smiling face, and she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“You know, I think we’re just in ‘lust’ with each other,” she said. “Given what we’ve just done.”

“So… what does that mean?” Milhouse cautiously asked.

“It means I enjoyed doing it with you,” Lisa smiled. “And that I hope we can keep doing it.” Her smiling face suddenly turned serious. “But you can’t tell Bart or anyone else about this, okay?”

“Can I tell Puppy Goo-Goo?” Milhouse asked excitedly. Lisa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at such a childish remark. Instead, she playfully poked his nose. Milhouse grabbed Lisa’s wrist and moved her juice-coated finger down to his mouth. She spied traces of Milhouse’s cum on his own hand, which she grabbed and lifted to her mouth. They gazed at each other, beginning to lustfully lick each other’s hands clean, before dropping their wrists and plunging their tongues back into each other’s mouths. As they kissed, Milhouse’s shaft grew hard once more and started to grind at Lisa’s slit between her legs. 

“We’re really… too young to be… doing stuff like this,” she muttered between their kiss. 

“You think… we should… stop?” Milhouse asked. He already knew the answer. 

“Oh, hell no,” Lisa said. She broke their kiss almost straight away. “I’m not even sure that I could if I tried. You’ve flipped a switch in me, Milhouse. There is no way we’re going to stop now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Milhouse go one step further during their sleepover.

Lisa and Milhouse returned to the tub to properly wash their mess from their bodies. They could barely keep themselves apart and shared several passionate kisses as they rinsed each other off. Once cleaned, they then substituted their make-out session for drying each other off as a more tasteful act of close intimacy. Lisa’s eyes followed Milhouse’s every move as he rubbed the towel over her chest and stomach and down her legs. But their lips met again as soon as the towel was dropped. Lisa grabbed Milhouse’s dick and shifted it between her legs. The boy’s firmness kept the top of his member pressed against her slit. It felt slightly uncomfortable for Milhouse, but there was no way he was going to complain. His hips found a gentle rocking rhythm as they kissed against the bathroom door, his sliding shaft collecting Lisa’s lustful moisture with each pass. 

“Come with me,” Lisa whispered. “I want to try something.”

Leading him by his cock, Lisa pulled Milhouse out of the bathroom and out into the hall. They barely made it two steps out of the bathroom before they were making out against the wall. It took another minute before Lisa had to force herself to break the kiss. She held her finger to her lips and urged him to be quiet. Lisa took hold of Milhouse’s cock and led him through a closed door. It was dark inside, and it took Milhouse’s eyes several seconds to adjust. He slowly made out the outline of a bed against the wall, a poster hanging above it, and a familiar clock on the nightstand.

“Lisa, this is Bart’s…” Milhouse began to protest.

“Shhh,” Lisa quickly placed her hand over his mouth. “Bart’s room faces the backyard. Mom and Dad might hear us. And don’t turn on the light.” Lisa let her hand drop from his mouth and slipped her arm around his waist. “We wouldn’t want them to know we’re in here, would we?” With her other hand still on Milhouse’s cock, Lisa gently pulled him down as she sunk to her knees. She started to stroke him when he sat on the floor, her hand gliding smoothly up and down the length of his shaft. 

“It feels like it’s growing larger when I do this,” she whispered in his ear. Milhouse said nothing. He just enjoyed the feeling of a hand that wasn’t his. While this was all new territory for him, the mere fact that it was Lisa’s hand had made it feel so much better. He felt Lisa’s fingers around his wrist, and she guided his hand between her legs.

“I can’t be the only one doing all the work,” she said softly. Milhouse tried to imitate Lisa and the way she performed in the bathtub. He repeatedly curved his middle finger to slide his fingertip up the length of her slit. Her folds felt warm and moist, and he couldn’t help but feel pride in hearing Lisa’s soft and subtle moans.

“Use… use your thumb,” Lisa hushed. Her fingers were still holding onto his wrist. Milhouse’s thumb quickly found the tiny bump above her slit. Slowly and carefully, he began to circle it around the nubbin. Moving both fingers at once was a challenge that proved more difficult than he imagined. He had to pause and hold his middle finger to focus on the movements of his thumb. He wanted to get the pattern of moving each extremity in his mind before attempting both at once. Lisa was no longer stroking Milhouse’s shaft. Her hand moved from his cock to his arm. Her soft cute moans filled Milhouse’s ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Feeling a little bolder, Milhouse attempted both fingers. It was a pattern that he couldn’t hold. Focusing too much on his circling thumb, his middle finger slipped effortlessly inside Lisa’s slit, and a soft squeal escaped Lisa’s lips. Milhouse immediately raised his other hand to cover Lisa’s mouth. His finger remained inside her as both their eyes fell onto the window. The dim light of the backyard fire was almost all but extinguished. Lisa pulled Milhouse’s hand off her face.

“Follow me,” she said. “And keep low.”

Lisa crawled off Milhouse and around Bart’s bed. She looked back at him, smirking as she showed off her ass. Milhouse quickly rolled onto his hands and knees and began crawling after her. His eyes took in the soft round rump before him, and followed her almost immediately across the room. They crawled to the window and Lisa poked her head over the ledge to peer into the backyard. Homer and Marge still sat by the fire’s smoldering remains. Lisa and Milhouse watched them, while Lisa wrapped her fingers around Milhouse’s cock. Milhouse quickly looked down and back up at her. Lisa turned and grinned at him.

“Well, I guess we’ve got an unwitting audience now,” Lisa muttered. “Now, where were we?”

“Lisa, you can’t be serious,” Milhouse said. “Your parents are down there. What if they see us?” Lisa slid as close to Milhouse as she could. She placed one leg in between Milhouse’s, the inside of her foot rubbing against his calf muscle. Lisa grabbed Milhouse’s hand and moved it between her legs. His finger immediately found her slit again.

“Stop me if you’re too uncomfortable,” she whispered. Lisa wasn’t fussed about her parents outside. She locked lips with Milhouse and pushed him down to the floor. She swung her leg over his torso and rolled on top of him while she forced her tongue into his mouth. Lisa reached down between their naked, panting bodies to grab his dick once again. She broke their kiss and quickly turned around. With her pussy over Milhouse’s face, Lisa plunged her lips down around the boy’s shaft. Milhouse gasped. Lisa had taken his entire length inside her mouth. He could feel her lips squeezing around the base of his cock, and her tongue aggressively licking and rubbing against his stiff member.

“Lick me,” Lisa lifted her mouth off his crotch to say those two words. Milhouse looked at the smooth and moist slit directly over his face. Lisa reached down between their bodies and spread her lips apart with her fingers. She showed him her pussy just like she did in the tub.

“Lick me!” Lisa said again, louder. She was no longer bothered or concerned about humoring Milhouse’s assertiveness. She plunged her mouth back down onto his cock, just waiting for the boy to return her treatment.

Back in Lisa’s room, when he asked if they were really doing this, it was all he wanted in the world. But now, in the moment, this was going a lot faster than he expected. Milhouse gulped. His Marlon Brando persona was failing him. He couldn’t summon it like he did in the school cafeteria or by Springfield Falls. He felt suddenly out of his depth. 

‘Come on, Milhouse,’ he thought to himself. ‘Why is this so hard? This is what you wanted. Just do it. Just dive in. If you screw this up, you’ll never get another chance and you know it!’ Milhouse took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just as he felt Lisa’s lips break contact with his skin, he placed his hands firmly on Lisa’s back and pulled her crotch down onto his face. The blue-haired boy tasted pussy for the first time in his life, his tongue diving straight between the sweet petals of the girl atop him. Content, Lisa resumed her blowjob. She dragged them up and down his length. She squeezed her mouth against his shaft, sucking on his firmness as she moved. Milhouse felt that Lisa had it easier. She only had to go up and down. What could he possibly do? He felt Lisa press her tongue against him, so he decided to do the same. He felt Lisa flick and circle over the tip of his shaft, so he did the same. Neither spoke, but Lisa knew that Milhouse would follow her lead.

Milhouse soon got the hang of what he was doing. He moved his hands down Lisa’s back and to the top of her ass. He held and squeezed her cheeks in his hands. Milhouse felt that he was growing bolder with almost every second spent with Lisa like this. Only an hour ago he was hurling cupcakes at her window to talk to her. Now, he was using his mouth on her. As Milhouse moved his tongue inside her, it caused Lisa to wriggle over his face and moan around his cock. He no longer cared if Homer or Marge heard them. He struggled to start at first, but now he couldn’t stop. He reached and stretched his tongue as far deep inside of Lisa’s body as he could reach. It began to ache, but he didn’t care. Milhouse tried not to focus on the discomfort and pushed it from his mind. So focused he was on eating out the girl of his dreams that he didn’t notice Lisa had lifted her mouth from his shaft.

“Nnnggghhh… fuck…” Lisa grunted. She humped against Milhouse’s mouth and rode his tongue to climax. Her legs shook around his head, her hands firmly on the floor, and her arms struggling to support her. 

“Don’t… stop…” she pleaded. Lisa painted Milhouse’s mouth in her lust. His tongue was coated in her pussy juice and he slurped it into his mouth. Not thinking and just living in the moment, Milhouse pressed his tongue against Lisa’s squirting cunt and dragged it up towards her ass. He found the small hole as he spread her cheeks and pushed his tongue inside. 

“Oh… God… fuck…” Lisa couldn’t speak. Her hand flew to her pussy as she began to furiously masturbate through her climax. Milhouse buried his tongue inside her ass as she continued to cum. She felt like she was finishing one orgasm and starting another almost straight away, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes as Milhouse made her cum again and again.

Lisa quickly returned to Milhouse’s cock. She was on the verge of passing out, but there was no way she would let him go unsatisfied after that. She stroked and sucked him, her fist and lips traveling along his shaft in tandem. A soft groan soon escaping Milhouse’s lips was all Lisa needed to hear. She held the base of his twitching shaft firmly as thick ropes of seed splashed across Lisa’s face. One, two, three, Lisa counted as each spurt jumped from his cock, and she felt it land on her skin. She pressed her lips to the tip of his dick for the final spurts to shoot across her tongue before finally allowing herself to rest. Lisa felt her body roll off Milhouse and onto her back. Her arms were stretched to their sides, and her tongue swam in Milhouse’s load inside her mouth. She could feel his cum starting to drip down the side of her face. Lisa quickly lifted her arm to collect it on her fingers and dipped them into her mouth.

“Lisa, I had no idea that you had this side to you,” Milhouse finally spoke. Lisa had led him back to the bathroom where they wiped each other’s mess from their skin and collected their clothes.

“Me neither,” Lisa smiled as she looked over her face in the mirror. “But I think I’m beginning to like it.” She turned and hugged Milhouse as a yawn crept up on her. She quickly pulled away and covered her mouth to try and stifle it. 

“It’s… um… I guess it’s getting late,” he muttered. He didn’t want this night to end, but as he watched Lisa succumb to her second yawn, he knew that he wouldn’t be too far behind. Lisa quickly pushed herself back into their hug. 

“I want you to sleep in my room tonight,” she whispered in his ear. “There’s no room on my bed, but we’ve got a spare mattress.”

“You… you’re serious?” Milhouse almost stammered. Lisa rolled her eyes. 

“No, I’m not. I’m kicking you out and sending you home.” She took Milhouse’s hands in her own. “Of course, I’m serious!”

“What would I wear to bed?” he asked.

“Come on,” Lisa said. With their clothes under her arms, Lisa led him from the bathroom.

Milhouse watched as Lisa laid out a make-shift bed for him on her bedroom floor… two thick pillows, a thin mattress from her closet, and a nice warm blanket. Milhouse wore Bart’s Krusty-themed pajamas. He felt a little weird wearing them, but they were a near-perfect fit. Lisa lifted her sea-green nightgown over her head and let it fall to her ankles. Milhouse found himself staring at her feet a little too long.

“See something you like?” Lisa smirked at him.

“Maybe,” Milhouse smiled. He pulled his glasses from his face and gently placed them on Lisa’s bedside table. He felt hands on his hips, and a blurred image of Lisa filled his vision. Their lips met for the final time before going to bed, their tongues wishing each other goodnight between their mouths.

“Good night, Milhouse,” she whispered. Lisa climbed into bed and switched off her lamp. 

“Good night, Lisa,” Milhouse slipped under his blanket. As the light vanished, he found himself sitting in the dark. He contemplated the events of the evening and replayed everything over in his mind. He wondered where this would lead them now that they had moved far beyond their secret make-out rendezvous. Could Lisa really love him after all this? Could they have a life or a future together? Milhouse turned his head towards Lisa’s bed. He couldn’t see anything in the dark, but he wondered if Lisa was thinking the same thing. He wondered what was going through her mind about the two of them. He wondered if he was looking at him the same way he was looking at her.

Lisa had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Milhouse consummate their relationship and go all the way. But Milhouse realizes there was more to their sleepover than just Lisa’s feelings

It was after six in the morning when Lisa’s eyes slowly flickered open. The faint light of morning was seeping through the thin crack in her curtains. Lisa sat up as a yawn escaped her lips. She pulled the covers off her body before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Lisa spied the sleeping boy on her bedroom floor. She quickly lifted her legs back onto her mattress. Had she not seen Milhouse, Lisa would have stepped on him as she climbed out of bed. Her eyes traveled over his sleeping form as the memories from last night flooded back to her. Last night was exactly what she yearned for, but her craving for intimate attention quickly returned. For a split second, she pondered masturbating, touching, and rubbing herself like she did in the bathtub. But a guest sleeping on her bedroom floor provided Lisa with a rare opportunity. It was one that she wasn’t going to let slip by.

“Milhouse?” Lisa whispered. She sat on the side of her bed and reached out with her leg to gently poke his cheek with her toe. Milhouse grumbled in his sleep, refusing to wake up. He rolled onto his side away from Lisa.

“Honestly, you’re almost a bad as Bart,” Lisa rolled her eyes. She made no attempt to hush her voice. She slipped out of bed and lightly pressed the sole of her foot against his face. 

“Come on, Milhouse. Wakey-wakey,” she cooed at him. Milhouse swatted her ankle away in his sleep before his eyes slowly opened. He groggily sat up, smacking his lips, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He reached out beside him for his glasses, his hand trying to feel for his own bedside table after almost a decade of practice. Lisa picked them and pushed them into his grasp. As the room came into focus, a tired smile crossed his lips. 

“Good morning,” he yawned. Lisa dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her lips to his ear. 

“You’re going to take off your clothes, and you’re going to follow me,” Lisa.

With his pillows and blanket bundled up under his arms, a naked Milhouse followed a nude Lisa through her house. She led him down the stairs, pointing out the creaky spots to avoid, and through the living room. 

“Lisa,” Milhouse hissed as she opened the back door. “What are you doing?” Lisa winked at him before she boldly stepped out into the backyard. The remnants of the sex-toy bonfire smoldered in the early morning sun, and Lisa shivered as the sharp chill of dawn touched her skin. Undeterred, Lisa led Milhouse over to the tree in the backyard. She and Milhouse carried the pillows and blanket up into the treehouse. They laid everything out on the wooden floor. 

“It’s been a while since you brought a girl up here to make out,” Lisa smirked at him.

“Is that what you want to do up here, Lisa?” Milhouse asked. “Make out?” Lisa shook her head. She shuffled towards Milhouse on her knees. She straightened a few stray hairs, wiped a bug from his face, and playfully slapped both his cheeks. Lisa held Milhouse’s face in her hands. 

“No,” she said as she lowered her voice for her own impersonation. “I want you to make me an offer I can’t refuse.”

“Hey!” Milhouse said. “Only I get to be Brando. You’re stealing my lines.”

“Fine,” Lisa chuckled. “Milhouse, I want you to make love to me. Not just with your lips, not just with your fingers, but with your cock. I want you to fuck me, Milhouse. I need you to fuck me. Right now, right here, in my brother’s treehouse.”

Lisa let herself fall backward. Her head landed softly on the pillow. She spread her legs, bent her knees, and planted her feet firmly on the floor. She curled her finger and beckoned Milhouse over to her while her other hand busied itself by giving playful rubs to her love button. The sight was enough to get Milhouse’s cock stirring between his legs. He shuffled forward on his knees. Milhouse slipped his hand underneath Lisa’s head and guided his shaft to her mouth. The girl greedily took it between her lips and used her tongue to lather it in her saliva. She began sucking it almost immediately. Milhouse gently started to fuck her mouth. He moved his waist, back and forth, to meet her lips at the base of his shaft.

“Fuck me, Milhouse,” Lisa pulled her mouth from his cock. She didn’t want to suck him anymore; she wanted the real thing. But Milhouse wasn’t ready for it just yet. His Marlin Brando persona took over, and he pushed his dick back into her mouth. He allowed himself several more seconds of fucking her face. Milhouse pulled free with a pop as a combined strand of Lisa’s drool and his pre-cum stretched before falling atop her chin. Milhouse shuffled his way over between her spread legs, deliberately nuzzling Lisa’s bared slit with the head of his freshly moistened cock. Lisa stared unceasingly at her desired prize. She licked her lips in anticipation. 

“I dunno,” Milhouse mused as he continued to trace along her moist slit with his cock-tip, “you had the same expression in your eyes the other day when you wanted my cupcake at school and, as I recall, you respected me more for saying no.”

“Milhouse,” Lisa lightly chided, “I know I told you that I found your assertive side sexy, but this isn’t the kind of thing you tease holding back from a girl. Here, let me help you-” Lisa used her hand to spread open her pussy and reached out with the other to help guide Milhouse’s cock to her hole, only for him to surprise her by grabbing both her ankles and lifting Lisa’s legs back towards her head, her bum lifting slightly off the blanket. Lisa was effectively prone on her back as her feet dangled in the air beside Milhouse’s head. His cock continued to press against Lisa’s slit as she was pinned to the ground. 

“Nah, I think this is precisely the kind of thing I should tease you with.” Milhouse proceeded to place light kisses across both of Lisa’s soles. “Have I ever told you how adorable your tootsies are?”

“I don’t need you to worship my feet, ” Lisa said sternly. She was starting to lose her patience as Milhouse gave each of her big toes a playful lick. “I – need – you – to – fuck – me.” 

“There’s that word again.” 

“What? Fuck?” 

“You really like saying it, don’t you?”

“Fuck yeah! I’m a naughty girl. I’m your fucking naughty girl. And do you want to know what I’d enjoy more than saying the word ‘fuck’? It’s the actual act of fucking. So fuck me already!” Milhouse backed away onto his haunches to observe how Lisa would react at the sudden absence of contact.

“Oh god, don’t make me beg for it.” Lisa frantically pleaded in desperate exasperation, the soles of her dainty feet lightly kicking the air in Milhouse’s direction as she reached between them with both hands and spread open the petals of her entrance with her fingers. “Milhouse, please!”

“You want me to put my penis inside where again?” Milhouse continued to tease. “You know that my eyesight isn’t the greatest. You’ll have to show me.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! I need you to shove your cock inside my pussy! My vagina! My fuckhole! My cunt!” Lisa punctuated each exclamation point by recklessly thrusting her hips upwards and impaling two fingers deep inside herself. “Fuck… me… hard… right… in… this… spot… and… don’t… stop… un… til… I… cum!”

Milhouse leaned forward and grabbed the frantic girl’s wrist as she stopped dead in her tracks. As he looked into Lisa’s eyes, he eased Lisa’s soaked fingers from her hole, licking them to collect stray juices before easing himself forward and resuming his earlier position between her legs. He found her entrance and eased himself inside. He allowed the tip to penetrate her before forcing the rest of his length inside with one swift push.

“FUCK!” Lisa shrieked, biting her lip as her hands gripped the blanket below her.

“Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Should we stop?” Fearing for her after seeing her discomfort, Milhouse began to pull himself out. But Lisa lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Her ankles locked together, Lisa held Milhouse tightly inside her as her body slowly adjusted to having him within her. 

“Don’t you fucking dare! You’re not going anywhere, Milhouse van Houten.” Lisa blinked away a couple of tears before giving Milhouse a reassuring smile. “Look, I’m fine. You didn’t break anything. I lost my cherry a while ago.” Milhouse raised an eyebrow perplexedly before Lisa hastily continued. “Ummm… I think it was from riding my pony, Princess. Or from when I was doing gymnastics with those college girls. Or maybe it was during ballet. I don’t really remember how it happened. But, trust me, I’m okay.” Lisa gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze. “Now fuck me, Milly. Fuck me as hard and as deep and as fast as you can.”

His virginity now belonging to Lisa, Milhouse gently began to fuck her under her locked ankles. Lisa’s heels dug into his lower back as he eased himself up and his cock from within her depths. Slowly he would push back inside her, pumping and thrusting his hips a little harder and a little faster each time. Lisa reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Milhouse’s head down beside hers. Together they heard each other’s lustful moans and pants during their first time, the proof of the other’s pleasure echoing within their ears.

“Fuck… me… don’t stop… Mil… house…” Lisa would gasp as Milhouse plowed into her depths over and over. Each inch he could offer was hugged and squeezed by Lisa’s wet tunnel. His dick was hot and wet from her insides, and he was so close as that same feeling from the night before began to boil within him. But Lisa came first. Her toes curled as her body spasmed underneath him, and she grabbed Milhouse’s head to lock a kiss on his lips. As she came around his cock, their tongues quickly found each other between their lips. But their kiss broke as quickly as it started. Lisa’s eyes flew wide open.

“Oh shit…” she gasped.

“Trying out a new swear, are we?” Milhouse mused.

“No, you idiot. I mean, I’ve gotta-”

Lisa bolted upright, unhooked her ankles, and shoved Milhouse off her. His dick came free as she scrambled to the opening of the treehouse and started to climb down the ladder. Milhouse watched her vanish from his view. His dick was soaked in her juices, and he was so close to cumming. He moved to climb down after her, despite his erection. Lisa, in her flash of urgency, took the ladder steps two at a time. She skipped the last ones and jumped onto the ground before making a mad dash for the house. However, the pressing twinge in her bladder refused to wait. After being fucked to orgasm and the mad rush, Lisa just couldn’t hold it. Her legs trembled as her bladder erupted like a geyser. She heard the splattering on the salmon-colored pavement tiles of the house’s back patio. Washed over with relief, she leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees while a puddle of urine pooled at her feet.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped while continuing to pee as Milhouse caught up to her. “I didn’t want to go on you; I thought I could make it to the bathroom in time. I guess I couldn’t hold it.” Milhouse waited in silence, feeling a little awkward as Lisa openly emptied her bladder in the morning sun. Yet Lisa showed no embarrassment at all. Once her stream died down, she grabbed Milhouse by his hand and pulled him back onto the grass. 

“Don’t think I’m going to let you get away without caking my insides with your own personal brand of frosting,” she grinned at him. Lisa bent forward onto her left elbow, sticking her ass out at Milhouse invitingly and glanced behind towards him as she presented herself, and spread open her pussy with the fingers of her right hand. “Get back inside me and finish yourself off.”

Inside the house, unseen by Milhouse and Lisa, two figures peeked out through the curtains from the living room window. Bart and Marge watched as Milhouse entered Lisa in the middle of the backyard, thrusting into her doggie-style, the force from his hips driving them both forward as they fucked.

“I’m not sure I like the idea of Lisa doing ‘that’ in the backyard. I mean, they’re both naked, and what if the neighbors see… Bart, you’re not having that for breakfast!” The blue-haired woman immediately became more concerned about the blue cupcake in her son’s grasp than her daughter being fucked on the back lawn. But her hand remained firmly inside her panties, soaked from the show.

“No, I wasn’t going to eat it,” Bart lied. “It’s just that this is the last one, and with Lisa busy, I thought I’d try and sneak it into my lunchbox before she gets to it.” Marge grumbled under her breath. “Besides,” Bart smirked, “if you had let me eat you out instead, I might not have grabbed it.” Marge decided not to press the issue. She turned back to peek out the window.

“What are we going to do about those two? Aren’t you worried?” she asked him. Bart waved his free hand through the air, dismissing his mother’s concerns.

“Oh, please. Milhouse doesn’t count. But I’ll tell you what; I’ll go out there and tell them to move it back inside before school.” As Bart opened the back door and stepped outside, Marge lifted her hand to her mouth as she snickered at her son’s comment.

“Milhouse doesn’t count,” she chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. “I’ll have to remember that one.”

Supporting herself on her left hand, Lisa used her right to stroke her clit. Her fingers began to furiously rub the tiny bump as sharp moans escaped her mouth. Gently she lowered her head onto the damp grass, her fingers almost flying in circles as she brought herself to the second climax of the morning. Her hand flew from her crotch and she gripped the blades of grass on the ground. Her pussy trembled as she came around Milhouse once again. Milhouse gave himself one last thrust and buried his shaft inside her as deep as he could. With a loud grunt, his cock twitched and shot jet after jet of his thick seed within her. He held a firm grip on her hips, keeping his cock in her depths as he came. And when the final spurt erupted from his shaft, Milhouse allowed himself to fall backward. The two lay on the ground, panting in the afterglow of their finished fuck. The morning sun shone down upon them as they felt the first comforting warmth of the day. His eyes closed, Milhouse focused on how he felt now and how he felt during. He wanted to hold onto the heavenly memory of Lisa’s pussy as long as he could, just in case Lisa decided that would be their only time. He dreaded the thought, but it sat in the back of his mind as a possibility. Milhouse opened his eyeswide and froze. He saw Bart standing above him, his arms folded and smirking down at his naked form.

“Morning,” he calmly said. Milhouse quickly rolled over and scrambled to his feet, covering himself with his hands.

“Bart? When… when did you get home?” he asked. Lisa lazily rolled her head towards the sound of her brother’s voice, considerably calmer than Milhouse was.

“About the time you two were in my room. I could even hear you through the door. Lisa, I thought you’d be quieter than that.” He took a bite out of his cupcake as Lisa sat up and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I guess I was a bit preoccupied at the time,” she said.

Milhouse found Bart and Lisa’s surprising calmness quite unnerving. There he was, naked in the backyard just after fucking his best friend’s sister, and yet Bart was acting so casual about it. “What’s going on here?” he cautiously asked.

“You enjoy yourself last night?” Bart asked with a grin. “How was it in the bathtub? And in my bedroom. That had to be awkward.” 

“How do you…” Milhouse began. Bart placed his arm around his friend’s shoulder as he took another bite of his cupcake.

“Let’s just say that me going over to your place was part of the plan.” 

“The plan?” Milhouse asked. “What plan?” His head darted between the two siblings. “Lisa, what’s he talking about?”

“You’re not the first guy to have had such a ‘sleepover’ with my sister,” Bart grinned, his fingers gesturing his choice of word. Milhouse quickly turned to Lisa, his narrowing gaze fixing upon her. He felt used, angry, and like he was just the next fling.

“So, what?” he asked her, almost lashing out. “I’m the fourth? Fifth? What number am I to you?”

“What?” Lisa asked, abruptly standing up to plead her case. “No, Milhouse. I know I’ve done some questionable stuff, but I’m not like that. You’re… you’re the second.”

“Then who’s the first?” Milhouse demanded.

“The first… has his arm around your shoulders.”

Milhouse quickly turned his head to face his friend, and Bart pressed a dollop of blue frosting against his forehead. He pulled himself from Bart’s friendly gesture and stood between them. Mixed emotions were running through his head. The girl he loved wasn’t who she thought she was. He felt played, tricked into thinking that Lisa harbored some feelings for him. But one burning question remained. 

“Why?” Milhouse asked, his fists clenching at his sides. “Why play me like that?”

“Now, before you get angry, hear me out,” Bart stepped forward. “See, I’ve known about you and Lisa’s make-out sessions for a while, and Lisa’s been wanting to… I guess recreate her sexual awakening she had with me. Everything you guys did last night, it’s all familiar territory for the both of us because that’s what we’ve done. In short, Lisa wants you in her life. but only if you’re willing to share her with me. ‘Cause there is no way in hell that I’m giving up my little sister.” Milhouse turned back towards Lisa.

“That true?” he coldly asked her. Lisa, who had shuffled back and forth nervously on her bare feet as Milhouse’s recently spent jizz began to seep down her legs, proceeded to take a step forward.

“Yes, it is, Milhouse. Every word. I’m sorry if you felt like you were played, but I can make it up to you right now if you want.”

“And how are you going to do that?” he asked her, a smile crossing his lips. Lisa grinned and pushed him straight to the ground. She climbed on top of him and reached for his cock. She stroked him as his erection rapidly returned before easing herself back down upon him.

“By riding you like a pony,” Lisa smirked. Milhouse smiled upwards in delight at his friend.

“I’m… fucking your little sister, Bart. Jealous?” Bart smirked, “Actually, good buddy, when she’s on top like that, my ‘little sister’ is fucking you.”

“So, we good?” Bart asked his friend, holding out his hand as his sister pushed herself up and down Milhouse’s penis. Milhouse grabbed Bart’s hand to give it a firm shake before pressing it against Lisa’s waist. He lay on the cool ground, feeling the girl bounce atop him and swallow his shaft over and over again.

“Yeah, Bart,” he groaned. “We’re good.”

“You don’t mind that Bart and I…?” Lisa started to ask, but Bart quickly interrupted her.

“Lis, there’s a sure-fire way to find out,” he said. Bart grabbed the back of his sister’s head and pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth as their lips connected. Bart knelt on the grass and wrapped his arms around her. It didn’t bother him at all that she was mid-fuck with another boy, with his closest friend. Bart dropped his hand between his sister’s legs. His fingers quickly found her clit above Milhouse’s cock, and he began rubbing against the tiny bump as he kissed his sister.

“Oh, god…” Milhouse groaned. He held Lisa’s waist as tightly as he could. He pressed his heels and his shoulders into the ground as he lifted his hips and ass off the grass, driving his cock up inside the girl of his dreams. His cum from his earlier climax was already leaking out of Lisa. Each thrust smeared it against their crotches. Bart smiled against Lisa’s lips and broke their kiss.

“See? He likes it,” he smiled at her. Lisa grabbed Bart’s arm and yanked him down to her level, his knee bending and catching him in the grass. She pressed her lips to her brother’s ear and cupped her hand between them. A grin crossed Bart’s lips as Lisa whispered to him, and he nodded his head.

“Hey Milhouse,” Bart turned to his friend. “If you thought that was hot, get a load of this.” Milhouse watched as Bart dragged his hand from Lisa’s clit down to her thighs. He collected a thick glob of leaked semen onto his fingers. Milhouse let his body rest on the ground, pausing his thrusts to watch Bart lift his hand towards Lisa’s open and expecting mouth. But, at the last moment, Bart yanked his hand away and slipped his fingers between his own lips. He dragged his tongue across them and licked his friend’s cum off his skin. He smacked his lips together as he savored Milhouse’s taste, took one last suck of each finger, one at a time.

“Not bad, buddy,” Bart said. Milhouse’s jaw dropped. “Trust me, Milhouse. You’d be surprised what Lisa and I get up to.”

“Like what?” the boy gulped.

“Remember when Lisa said you were the second guy? Well, that’s not the first time I’ve eaten cum out of my sister. “

Milhouse couldn’t take it anymore. His time with Lisa had shown she was far kinkier than he thought. The blue-haired-boy pushed Lisa off his dick and onto the grass below. He climbed to his knees and pulled her legs apart. He lunged back inside of her, his cock sinking back into her soaked pussy. He lifted Lisa’s legs over his shoulders as he started to fuck her again. He wanted to plow this horny young girl with all the energy he could muster.

“Oh… fuck… yes…” Lisa groaned with each thrust. Her pussy hugged his dick, squeezed, and pulled him inside her. Milhouse’s hand traveled up Lisa’s right leg until he grasped at her trembling foot. He pulled it towards her, forcing her knee to bend, and he pressed his tongue against her sole. He plunged into the girl over and over, dragging his tongue up to her toes and closing his lips around them. Bart knelt beside his friend and moved Lisa’s other leg from between them. He slipped his hand around his shoulder.

“Milhouse, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he said. Bart grabbed his sister’s ankle and pressed her left foot to his face. He gave Lisa’s sole a slow and tender lick until his tongue flicked off her big toe. Milhouse looked at him, one of his eyebrows raised. How many more surprises did Bart and Lisa have for him? Lisa giggly cackled between her moans, loving having both of her feet licked and sucked by the two boys. Bart turned back to his friend.

“I wasn’t the only one watching you fuck my sister,” he whispered to him. Milhouse froze. “There’s someone else, and it’s making her so hot and wet with excitement, you have no idea.” Bart’s words did the trick. Milhouse thrust his dick inside Lisa one last time. His cock twitched inside of her and began spraying thick ropes of cum as he came again. He pulled his hips back, and his cock came free with a pop. He shot the last of his cum across Lisa’s stomach and chest before he let himself fall back onto the grass. Lisa’s hands flew between her legs as soon as he fell. She pushed two fingers inside her soaked pussy and used another to rub her engorged clit. Her hands were almost a blur, her fingers working fast. It took only a few mere seconds before she was humping her hands. Lisa shrieked and let her limbs fall to the grass, except for the leg still in Bart’s grasp. The horny girl came again. Three impressive squirts of lust sprayed from her cunt and splashed against Milhouse’s legs. Bart smiled; he took another lick of his sister’s foot while she came before he gently lowered her leg to the ground. Lisa sighed. She had a tremendous grin on her lips. She lifted her hands to her stomach, just enough to lazily drag her fingers through the cum on her torso. She giggled at her brother as she slipped them into her mouth to lick them clean.

“So, did you get everything you wanted, sis?” Bart asked as he stood. He held out his hand for her. Lisa grabbed hold, and Bart pulled her to her feet. But Lisa lunged at Bart and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Bart felt her pass a glob of Milhouse’s cum into his mouth through their kiss, and the boy gulped it down.

“Fuck yeah,” Lisa broke their kiss and grinned at him. Bart turned his head to Milhouse to offer him a hand. Milhouse took it and pulled himself up.

“You sure we’re good?” Bart asked him.

“This isn’t too weird for you, my Italian stallion?” Lisa smirked.

“I could get used to it,” Milhouse breathed. “But we’re good, Bart.” He dropped Bart’s hand but quickly took it in his other and gave his friend a firm handshake. Bart smiled. 

“Welcome to the family, Milhouse. Now Lisa, climb on,” he pointed at her bare feet on the grass. “I’ll give you a piggy-back inside the house.”

The back door opened as the kids approached the house, and Marge stood in the doorway to welcome them inside. Milhouse stopped dead in his tracks. He suddenly realized who Bart was talking about.

“Hurry upstairs and wash up, kids,” Marge smiled at them. Bart wiped his shoes on the doormat and stepped inside. “I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re done.” Marge turned back to Milhouse, still outside and still seemingly frozen to his spot. The boy was almost trembling in fear of the potential trouble he’d landed himself into. “What did you tell him?” Marge asked.

“Nothing that wasn’t true,” Bart said. He pushed Lisa up on his back as he reinforced his gasp around her bare thighs, and he turned to walk towards the stairs. Marge smiled at their guest and beckoned him into the house. Milhouse found the strength to move his feet again and cautiously stepped inside. Marge dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the boy. 

“Milhouse, it’s okay. Really.” He sighed with instant relief at the hug. “But there is one thing,” Milhouse felt his heart jump into his throat. He was suddenly stricken with the same fear. The boy gulped.

“Yeah… Mrs. Simpson?” he asked dryly. Marge smiled at him.

“Just make sure you clean up the mess you made outside Lisa’s window.”

The End.


End file.
